Hape baru Chihaya !
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Chihaya Ayase, cewek cantik nan imut (?) dan jago main karuta ini beli hape baru! bagaimana reaksi dan proses Chihaya mendapatkannya? Check it out minna!


**Hape Baru Chihaya**

**Disclaimer : Chihayafuru bukan milikku~ T^T**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Chihaya Ayase, cewek cantik nan imut (?) dan jago main karuta ini beli hape baru! bagaimana reaksi dan proses Chihaya mendapatkannya? Check it out minna!**

**Warning! : Asemeneh ajib, oot, Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan Dsb,**

Seperti biasa, hari ini klub karuta berlatih dengan keras (Kerja rodi).

"Oi, Chihaya! Pelan-pelan dong!" sungut Nishida.

"Bakpao daging, mana ada sih main karuta pelan-pelan? Lu kira main catur?"

"Gak, kayaknya lu buru-buru banget sih?" Nishida kembali memakan sesuatu (Entah itu apa, soalnya makanan itu tak terdaftar dalam daftar makanan manusia normal -_-)

Kana angkat bicara "Iya, kayaknya tadi Chihaya-chan buru-buru banget? Tadi aja pas piket buru-buru sampe kepeleset kulit pisang berkali-kali ..."

Semua Taichi, Tsukue, Nishida Cuma bisa nahan insting manusia normal yang pengen ngakak.

"K,Kana-chan ... aib! Jangan dibuka-buka!" Chihaya pundung.

"Pasti mau kencan ya?" tuduh Tsukue.

"E,enak aja!" Chihaya hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Terus?"

"Ane mau ke mall, beli hape baru sama Taiiichiii~"

"Hah?! Hape baru?!"

Nishida menyikut Tsukue "Oi, Tsukue. Lu inget kagak, Hape terakhir yang di pegang Chihaya?"

Tsukue hanya mengangguk "Gue inget, hape _Touch screen-_nya Kana-chan layarnya kebelah dua 'kan?"

Sedangkan itu Kana ...

"Kalian berdua ... tolong jangan ingatkan aku pada hape ku ... T^T" dia nangis bombay.

"Taichi, serius lu mau nganterin Chihaya beli hape? Ntar kena sial 7 turunan lho!" bisik Nishida.

"Haha ... habisnya ..."

#Flashback

Cekrek! Cekrek!

"Chihaya! Ngapain sih lu motret gue pake baju kayak gini?!" Taichi ngejar-ngejar Chihaya. Dan saat itu Taichi lagi disuruh cobain baju balet adeknya.

"Hahay ~ anterin gue beli hape dan foto lu gak akan gue upload ke facebook~" Chihaya hanya tertawa kemenangan.

#Flashback end

"Oh ... jadi itu alasannya ..." Nishida nunjuk-nunjuk gambar flashback-nya Taichi "Chihaya! Minta foto memalukannya Taichi dong!"

"AAAAA! ! ! BAKPAO DAGIIING! ! !" BLETAK! Taichi mementung kepala Nishida dengan sekotak kartu Karuta. Dan setelah itu Taichi mengajak (MENYERET) Chihaya pergi dari ruangan klub "Lebih baik kita jalan sekarng dari pada foto itu terancam keberadaannya!".

Di mall.

Aura di sekeliling Chihaya berubah menjadi pink, maklumlah~ insting alami perempuan~

"Aahh~ bajunya kawaaaiiii~"

"Jam tangannya baguuuuss~~"

"Tedy Bearnya unyuuuu~~"

"Chihaya, inget dong kita kesini mau ngapain!" Taichi sweatdroped.

"Iya, iya!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat dimana toko hape berjejer~

"Ngkoh, hape ini berapa?" Chihaya menunjuk sebuah Hape flip berwarna pink yang berada di etalase toko.

"Chihaya ... Pliss deh ... itukan sama kayak hape lo sebelumnya ..."

"Gomen, gomen!"

Chihaya kembali menelusuri etalase toko "Kalo yang ini?" Kali ini Chihaya menunjuk sebuah tablet.

"Pliss deh! Itu tablet!" Taichi kembali sweatdrop "Kenapa gue bisa temenan dan suka sama cewek kepinteran kayak gini sih?"

"Yang ini?"

"Duit lo gue yakin gak cukup, karena itu Iphone!"

"Kalo yang ini?"

"Itu laptop Chihayaaaaaa!"

"Ini?"

"Lo gak akan bisa makenya!"

"Yang itu?"

"Itu hape gue!"

"Kalo yang itu?"

"Itu hape Ngkoh-nyaaaaaa!"

"Yang di situ?"

"Itu Komputeeeeeeeerr! !"

"Itu?"

"Itu kartu perdananyaaaaa!"

"Yang di situ?"

"Ka- ..."

"KALIAN MAU BELI GAK SIH?!" Teriak si Ngkoh hingga membuat satu mall budeg seketika.

Skip time, Chihaya dan Taichi sudah berada diluar mall. Kini Chihaya dengan bangga memegang sebuah hape layar sentuh yang dapat digeser warna hijau.

"Yay! Gue punya hape baru !" ucap Chihaya bagaikan anak autis (padahal dia beneran kayak gitu -_-).

"Chihaya! Awas, nanti jatoh ke selokan loh!" Taichi menasihati. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Taichi. Chihaya terlalu senang sehingga tak melihat batu sebesar badan Nishida (?) di depannya. Ia pun tersandung batu itu. Hape barunya pun masuk ke selokan.

"HAPEKUUUUUU! ! !" Chihaya nyelupin wajah cantiknya ke selokan (?).

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N : **Gyaaaaaa! Fict pertama saya di fandom ini dan lagi-lagi fict ini terbuat dari ide yang melintas sekilas! Apalagi alurnya kecepetaaaan! DX

Pokoknya, terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah baca cerita ini, semoga dapat bermanfaat (?)

Mohon saran dan reviewnya =))


End file.
